


Logan in the Bathroom

by DreamBird711



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Inspired by Be More Chill, Logan is Micheal, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Lowkey Logan angst, Minor mention of suicidal idealation, Questionable Virgil, References to Drugs, Virgil is Jeremy, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24611206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamBird711/pseuds/DreamBird711
Summary: just be more chill with Logan and Virgil during the Micheal in the bathroom scene.If I forgot any tags please tell me!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

"Logan? I didn't know you were invited to this party" Virgil smiles at his oldest friend. 

"I wasn't. Which is why I'm wearing this... clever disguise.” Logan has on a shirt that says creep, a gift from Remus during their christmas party last year. “You're speechless. Squip got your tongue?"

"No.. It's off"

Logan scoffs and Virgil looks at him confused. He hasn’t seen Logan in awhile, but he normally isn’t this upset when they don’t talk

"That would explain why you're talking to me.” Logan half snarls and half laughs when Virgil finally looks at him. “I was thinking about this moment. What I was gonna say to you. I had this really pissed off monologue, An epic journey through 12 years of friendship..” 

Virgil has a kinda sad look on his face, but what Logan has to say is important, “What?"

"nothing it's just.. really great to see you man-" Virgil now has more of a sheepish smile, He misses hanging out with his best friend.

"well it won't be. When you hear what I found out." Logan has a grim look, he wants his friend back.

"found out? about.."

Logan points to his head.

"How, there's nothing on the internet-"

"which is weird, right?” Logan runs a hand through his hair and Virgil watches in dulled shock. Logan hates doing that. “I mean, what's not on the internet? So I started asking around and finally, this guy I play warcraft with, told me his brother went from a straight D student, to a freshman at Harvard. You know where he is now?"

"Really Happy and successful?" Virgil gives him a joking smile, Logan tightens his hold on his facial expression.

"He's in a mental hospital. Totally lost it." Virgil huffs out a confused laugh. 

"Alright well I don't see what that has to do with me-"

"Think Man! We're talking an insanely powerful supercomputer. You think it's primary function is to get you laid? Who made them? How did they end up in a highschool? In New Jersey! Of all possible applications for such a mind blowingly advanced technology, ever wonder what it's doing inside you?"

Virgil sits quietly for a moment before huffing out another laugh. "knew you were jealous" 

“No, I’m honestly asking”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah!” 

“I think that you’re just pissed that I have one and you don’t” Logan scoffs and grins sarcastically at the same time.

“Oh, come on”

Virgil feels himself getting worked up, but he doesn’t care anymore. He misses having real friends. “Maybe I got lucky! Is that so weird? With my history I would say the universe owes me one. And look, I don’t know about your- your friend’s brother or whatever. But if you’re telling me the squip made him crazy then-”

“The squip didn’t make him crazy-” 

“Alright there’s your anws-!” 

“He went crazy trying to get it out!”

Logan is breathing hard and Virgil has to actively think to the last time he saw his emotionless, video-game loving, stoner friend act like this. The thought is quickly swept aside.

“Well. then I got nothing to worry about. Why would I want it out? Come on man, move” 

“Or you’ll what?” 

Logan stares up at his lanky friend, daring him to move.

“Get out of my way.. Loser.” 

Virgil shoves him aside and walks out, slamming the door behind him.

Logan sits for a moment 

“Hello! Some of us have to pee!” 

“I’m having my period!” 

“Take your time honey!” 


	2. Chapter 2

Logan’s hanging in the bathroom at the biggest party of the fall  _ ‘I could stay right here or disappear, and nobody'd even notice at all’ _

He knows he’s a creeper in a bathroom because his best friend kind of left him alone, but he'd rather fake pee than stand awkwardly, or pretend to check a text on his phone.

Everything felt fine when he was half of a pair. He always had someone with him, always someone to lean on and help support him which he returned in kind. Now, through no fault of his, there's no other half there. 

As he mentally drones on about how bad his life is now, he forgets how long it's been. 

There’s a quick knock on the door and he quickly yells out, “No you can't come in!”

Logan starts mumbling to himself, “I'm waiting it out 'til it's time to leave, and picking at grout as I softly grieve. I'm just Logan who you don't know, Logan flyin' solo, Logan in the bathroom by himself. All by myself.” 

AS he picks at the grout he continues mildly incoherently to any ears that might hear, but making perfect sense to him. “I am hiding, but he's out there, just ignoring all our history. Memories get erased, and I'll get replaced, with a newer, cooler version of me.” 

Logan stands up and starts pacing, trying to walk out of his funk. “And I hear a drunk girl sing along to Whitney through the door,” He smiles brightly and joins in for the best bit, "I wanna dance with somebody!" Then his feelings sink because it makes him think, now there's no one to make fun of drunk girls with anymore!

Logan stops walking and decides to just curl up in the tub. “Now it's just Logan in the bathroom, Logan in the bathroom at a party.” He only half regrets the beers he drank when he was out there. “Logan in the bathroom, Logan in the bathroom at a party” 

He continues to choke back the tears as he continues his small mantra. 

“I'll wait as long as I need, ‘til my face is dry, or I'll just blame it on weed, or something in my eye! I'm just Logan who you don't know, Logan flyin' solo, Logan in the bathroom by himself!” 

Suddenly there’s a sound.

Knock, knock, knock, knock

He knows they're gonna start to shout soon.

Knock, knock, knock, knock

With a mumbled, “Oh hell yeah,” he knows he’ll be out soon.

Knock, knock, knock, knock

‘It sucks  _ he _ left me here alone’ 

Knock, knock, knock, knock

‘Here in this teenage battle zone’

Clang, clang, clang, clang

He starts to panic. ‘I feel the pressure blowing up’

Bang, bang, bang, bang

‘My big mistake was showing up’

He gets up and tosses some water in his face, and feels he’s in a better place. He goes to open up the door, but he can't hear knocking anymore.

He sits back down in the tub, “I can't help but yearn for a different time, and then I look in the mirror, and the present is clearer, and there's no denying, I'm just-” Logan takes off his glasses to rub at his eyes when he starts sobbing. 

He’s at a party. He almost forgot. 

Logan’s in the bathroom at a party.

‘This is a heinous night.’

His mumbling starts up again as he finds himself unable to clear his eyes. “I wish I stayed at home in bed watching cable porn or wish I offed myself instead! Wish I was never born!” 

He stands up and starts mocking himself and what people probably say about himself. “I'm just Logan who's a loner, so he must be a stoner. Rides a PT Cruiser, God he's such a loser! Logan flying solo. Who you think that you know. Logan in the bathroom by himself! All by himself!”

Logan’s rage sputters out of him and he sinks miserably onto the toilet lid. “All you know about me is my name.”

He puts his face in his hands with his fingers slightly spread so he can see out. With his most sarcastic tone he could manage in his sadness. “Awesome party, I'm so glad I came” 


End file.
